


Library (Translation)

by Negai



Series: A Wicked School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (English) [4]
Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401562) by [Negai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai). 



"Are you okay?"

"They've been calling me -troll- for six years, Elsa, it's not going to start bothering me now."

"Don't act tough with me, Elphaba Thropp, I know you," scolded the blonde.

The green smiled and hugged her best friends shoulders.

"What would I do without you?"

"Wander around the castle with your head down trying not to atract attention. Just like I would do without you."

"That's so sweet, girls. Now, can we go back to de Potions assignment?" interrupted a male voice from the other sido of the table.

"Why, Boq, and here I was, delaying your dearest Galinda for you to look at her all you wanted without looking like a stalker."

The boy blushed and started running through his notes. The girls laughed and got back to work.


End file.
